


Weightless

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 8





	Weightless

一见倾心/先婚后爱/3k

“多穿点衣服，像你这么怕冷的人。”  
“我怎么舍得放下。”

BGM/借我——谢春花

*

传说中的不夜城，也不过如此。

灯火通明，月光浓稠，车水马龙，喧嚣浮躁。

金泰亨将两指间的烟在缺了一角的烟灰缸中捻灭，拢了拢薄薄一层的睡衣就往回走，不留余地地关上阳台的门。

他记得田柾国也是这样的。

傍晚七点，他独自坐在沙发上看无聊的肥皂剧，饭菜在桌上热了两次，却等不到该来品尝它的人。

本来就无权过问他的生活，可金泰亨毕竟还是田柾国户口本上的结婚对象。

等丈夫回来吃饭这件事，是每个节俭养家的妻子应尽的义务。

更何况他们之间，是利用的关系。

说是利用有些难听呢，马虎点就叫合作关系好了。

金氏经济衰弱，碰巧田氏伸出援手，作为补偿，金泰亨在暗地里被父母亲嫁给田氏长子——田柾国。

田柾国。金泰亨从没听过什么田氏，更不用说田柾国这个人名了。

他的记忆力一向很差劲。

因为没多大了解，所以金泰亨对于田柾国这个人，是一无所知的。

不清楚年龄多大，只知道比自己小，具体小几岁几个月呢，也没头脑。

不知道他有没有过感情上的经历，不过关于这个，金泰亨当时也没太在意。

都是社会人士，没有点什么是不可能的。

干脆什么都不知道好了，金泰亨模模糊糊的想，反正又不是同类人，了解再多又有什么用呢。

只是被冠上夫夫之名而已。

他对这个世界所作出的妥协也不是一次两次了。

凡事都不是自愿的，所以金泰亨对这份感情一直没抱什么希望。

那种想法，就是期待未婚夫会喜欢自己的念头，而这个喜欢是脱离合同要求的喜欢，金泰亨想都没想过。  
他想都不敢想。

第一次见面——据田柾国所说——是在田氏的一次酒席上。

他对此毫无印象，只记得好像是有这么一次活动，却不记得内容里有什么人。

田柾国说那个时候金氏只是邀请名单上的小蝼蚁，家族还未壮大到现在这种程度，所以敬酒攀谈这种事也轮不到金泰亨来做，他自然没什么印象。

“但我记得哥。”田柾国话锋一转，目光落回金泰亨身上，“哥穿了一件灰色西装，用来装方巾的口袋里却插了一朵红玫瑰。很像走在红地毯上的新郎。”

最后那句话，金泰亨以为田柾国在暗示他什么，话脱口而出：“我们结婚了已经。”

现在想想，还真是没头没脑，怪不得田柾国当时在抿着嘴闷笑。

金泰亨好像是喝了点酒的，渡着步走向酒店外。

他站在最高石阶上，插着兜背影落寞地站着。

月亮不圆，细细洒洒的月光折叠送达他面前，金泰亨瞬间被夜景治愈了。

不知站了多久，打破静谧的是一个男生的声音。

他说：“酒不好喝？一个人在这赏月。”

“而且我看，这月亮也没多好看。”

金泰亨懒得回头，搭讪就算了，还说这么美的月亮不好看，这人眼睛被驴踢了？

但他还是慢悠悠地回一句，“我觉着挺好。”

等待许久，田柾国上前几步，与金泰亨并肩。

金泰亨用余光瞥他，发现他的身高居然和他相当。

“你和其他人不一样。”

“…我能当你在奉承我吗？”

“随你。”

金泰亨差点就笑了，他想和田柾国说你也很特别，但看着男生的侧脸时，他欲言又止。

他长得很好看。

眼睛很大，抬头看月亮时眼睛就更大了。

鼻梁直挺挺的，盖住眉毛的棕褐色头发搔着眼皮。

耳朵上扎了两个孔，没戴饰品。

在田柾国转过来之前，金泰亨急急忙忙地移开了视线，假装看风景。

天上的月亮已经被乌云遮住了。

对话就这么多，金泰亨没再去研究那个未成年到底是谁，对身边发生的事依旧爱答不理。

*

6月底，田柾国和金泰亨结婚了。

那天天气不错，前一天晚上金泰亨还看新闻预报说明天晴转小雨，没想到老天爷这么会算日子。

婚礼在装修好的别墅前举行，在场的人很多，有摄影师，有亲友团，有伴娘伴郎团。

媒体记者被田柾国轰走了，他简言意赅地说不想接吻的照片传到网上。

郁葱的草地，架起来的花门，一条长得看不见尾的红毯。

理应没有手捧花，但金泰亨还是向策划部要来了一捧。

淡紫色纸里零零碎碎加了好多叫不出名字的花。他认得几朵。

桔梗花，真诚不变的爱。

粉蔷薇，爱的誓言。

白玫瑰，我足以与你相配。

他任由化妆师在他脸上动笔，轻抚那些新鲜到沾有透明露珠的花瓣儿，心道，希望如此。

整装完毕，化妆师啧啧称奇：“先生，您长得太好看了。”

“谢谢。”

他平淡收下了夸奖，起身向大门走去。

竟有些晃神。

不难承认，他着实被眼前的新郎官震了那两秒。

金泰亨很快恢复原状，没事人一样走过去搭话。

“好了？”

田柾国没回答，正低头打领带。他的手法不得要领，金泰亨便很自然地把他转向自己，在他惊愕的表情下动手。

“要这样…再这样…就好了，懂吗？”

说着，还打趣似的拽了拽他的领带。

“谢谢哥。”

“我们走吧。”

说着，他牵起金泰亨悬在半空的手，走出别墅。

“去，去哪？”

“参加我们的婚礼。”

金泰亨被田柾国牵着走的时候，真的在看着他高大的背影偷偷想，如果能依靠就好了。

那种双向的喜欢，要是也能在他和田柾国之间发生，这婚也不算白结。

“田先生，无论富贵平穷，无论健康疾病，无论人生的顺境逆境，在对方最需要你的时候，你愿意不离不弃直到永远吗。”

“我愿意。”

他的眼睛熠熠生辉。

“金先生，无论富贵平穷，无论健康疾病，无论人生的顺境逆境，在对方最需要你的时候，你愿意不离不弃直到永远吗。”

“我愿意。”

他羞赧地低下头。

“请两位新人交换戒指，你们可以亲吻对方了。”

观众席立马传来看热闹的欢呼声，神父也含笑看着他们。

他们的重点好像都抓到尾句去了。

亲吻…金泰亨倒不是没想过。

和男人亲吻…这还是第一次。

他被田柾国拉起手，戴上一枚镶着钻的戒指。

他也投桃报李，给了田柾国一枚和自己手上戴的款式相似的钻戒。

好巧啊，这两枚居然一模一样。

要接吻了。

金泰亨其实还想说可以不要亲在嘴上吗我还想留着初吻给喜欢的人，但田柾国已经吻下来了。

极致的温柔缱绻。

搂着他的腰。

在万众瞩目中。

我与你相配。

*

金泰亨对于他和田柾国的婚后生活没什么不满，有的话也是他想得多了。

田柾国每天八点上班，晚上九点回来。

家里没有保姆，衣服都是金泰亨来洗。有时田柾国闲下来会承包一天的衣物。

也算尽了丈夫的责任。

所以金泰亨没什么好抱怨的。

田柾国对他挺好。脾气好，长得好，一切都尽如人意。

早上起来就能喝到新鲜牛奶和煎鸡蛋，晚上睡觉还有人能任他抱。

不惹幺蛾子，不与职场上的女人搂搂抱抱，不出轨。

“你真好。”

金泰亨常常这么和田柾国说。

田柾国就会笑起来，摸摸他的后脑勺——他们相处得还算融洽，至少没有像金泰亨想象的那样一天说不上三句话——说：“是吗，我哪里好？”

“人好，做饭好，家务活好，工作好，都很好。”

“怎么没说我对你好。”

“啊…哦。”金泰亨虚虚地垂下脑袋，他总是被田柾国明里暗里调戏。

田柾国心情很好似的笑起来。

“哐”的一声，门被重重关上了。金泰亨马上嗅到了田柾国身上浓浓的酒气。

他按下遥控板开关，起身迎接劳累一天的丈夫的回来。

“不是说晚上没有应酬吗，怎么喝了这么多酒？”

金泰亨一边伸手接过田柾国脱下的西装外套，一边问。

“没什么…就是…部下兴起…说去KTV，我没想答应来着，”田柾国没骨头似的倚在金泰亨肩头，加重了“没想”。

“…可他们说…是不是怕太太啊什么的，我就，我就去了…”

“你啊，让我说你什么好。”

金泰亨抱着他移动脚步，在沙发上坐下。

“这是男人的，嗝，面子。”

田柾国故作深沉地摇摇头，打了个酒气熏天的嗝。

“我去给你倒醒酒水。”

金泰亨晃了晃发麻的小腿，随便拿过一条只能盖住田柾国身子的一半的小毛毯给他铺平盖上。

好像听到田柾国一个人在那儿嘀咕什么，声音太小，金泰亨也没听见。

他从厨房回来时顺便去房间拿被子。

“泰亨…”

他俯身放茶时才能听到田柾国在叫他。

“嗯？”

金泰亨回头，以为他有哪里不舒服或是想吐。

“我确实妻管严。”

“嗯？”

金泰亨一下没反应过来，靠得更近了些。他还在想田柾国是不是说梦话了呢。

“很早就想叫你太太了。”

“一直找不到开头。”

“我18岁的时候见到你了，那是我成年的第一天。”

“你真好看。”

“好看到哪种程度呢。”

“月亮在我头顶我都没心思看它。”

“它哪有你漂亮？”

“你让我挂齿了三年。”

“我喜欢你。”

“是成人之间的感情，和纸上条约没关系。”

“…太太，我真的好喜欢好喜欢你啊。”

“你也喜欢喜欢我吧。…好吗？”

金泰亨没再等到他接下去要说的话，田柾国也没等到金泰亨在他说话时肚子里准备好的回答。

他自顾自地把那杯醒酒茶一饮而尽。

然后垂下脑袋，把口中的茶水一点一点地渡给他。

这是第二次接吻了。

金泰亨觉得田柾国的舌尖也在旋转，配合着他，像两尾戏水的小鱼。

“我觉得自己踩在了高空上，我快失重了田柾国。”

“哦不，田先生。现在应该这么称呼你了吧。”

“我在这世上仅剩的相信和依靠，就都交付于你啦。”

  
借我怦然心动如往昔.

借我安适的清晨与傍晚.


End file.
